Birthday Gift
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: ...Para Hibari? Hm, o Vongola Decimo via um problema ali. x HIBARI KYOUYA/GOKUDERA HAYATO, presente para yeahrebecca x


**Sumário: **...Para Hibari? Hm, o Vongola Decimo via um problema ali.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. E acho que depois disso nem uma pontinha do fandom vai ser minha -s**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra. Obrigada amor, por se sacrificar por mim.**

**Presente para yeahrebecca, porque ela me faz rir com as suas fics e agora eu a farei lamentar por ter me conhecido -q**

**Não, hoje não é aniversário do Hibari e nem da yeahrebecca - muito embora eu queria dar à ela de aniversário. Mas como ela postou mais um capítulo da PopcornPorn, eu não resisti.

* * *

  
**

**Birthday Gift**

* * *

_Essa fanfic não tem música nenhuma porque é difícil conseguir achar uma música que combine com esse (_trash_), então eu vou deixar uma frase bem simpática para vocês:_

_"Amigos são como sutiãs: perto de seu coração e estão lá para apoiar.", do Sr. Desconhecido número 1_

_

* * *

  
_

Sawada Tsunayoshi fechou os olhos, suspirando lentamente. Sentia seus dedos tremerem em sua têmpora enquanto ele encontrava uma posição confortável naquela poltrona – que sempre fora muito confortável, até aquele fatídico dia quando se lembrou que era uma data importante – de couro preto. Tudo bem, era só fechar os olhos e tudo ia ficar bem. Tudo ia ficar bem, não era? Respirou fundo e desviou os orbes para o calendário eletrônico de seu celular. A tela continuava com o mesmo aviso, porque ele não tivera a coragem de mudá-lo, desde a meia-noite daquele dia. E já eram duas da tarde.

Era aniversário de Hibari.

Por Deus, era aniversário de Hibari Kyoya.

Sentiu seu estômago se revirar e tentou conter que o seu café-da-manhã saísse. Ótimo, muito bom, agora era só pensar em algum presente para dá-lo e... Socou a mesa inocente. Maldito Dino Cavalone que lhe disse o aniversário de Hibari – mesmo que o próprio aniversariante estivesse atacando-o para valer para que ninguém soubesse – no ano passado. Naquela época conseguiu uma desculpa: "Eu não sabia que era seu aniversário, desculpe se não comprei nada". O outro respondeu com um "Tudo bem" ríspido e sumiu novamente como todo Guardião da Nuvem.

Afundou as costas no couro estofado e confortável e decidiu que ele tinha de parar de tentar colocar a culpa em Dino. Antes de tudo, ele realmente pensou que seria uma coisa legal ter a data de aniversário de Hibari, já que ele tinha de todos – bem, menos de Mukuro, mas Tsuna acreditava piamente que se ele desse os presentes para Chrome em seu aniversário, contaria. E ele ficou até surpreso, além do que Hibari Kyoya parecia ser, além de assexuado, uma pessoa que nasceu através da Teoria da Geração Espontânea.

No entanto, agora isso parecia uma missão quase que impossível e, só para piorar, ele chamara o Guardião da Nuvem para uma missão que ele entregaria em suas próprias mãos. _Naquela noite_. Na noite de seu aniversário.

_Eu não posso entregar uma missão para ele e falar "Feliz aniversário, Hibari-san!". Seria indelicado e... Bem, seria ridículo_. Fechou os olhos com força, talvez assim ele pudesse voltar no tempo e...

- Vongola Décimo... – a voz hesitante de Lambo ecoou – Perdão, mas é que o senhor me chamou e...

- Ah, claro. Desculpe. – e sorriu para o adolescente – Eu estava pensando em coisas menos importantes.

A palavra "mentira" ecoou em sua mente. Mas ele não podia sobrecarregar Lambo com uma pergunta daqueles, muito embora duas mentes pensassem melhor e mais do que uma... E antes que ele pudesse controlar, as palavras saíram de sua boca:

- Lambo, o que você daria de presente de aniversário para uma pessoa que pouco conhece?

O menino pareceu ponderar por um momento, antes de lhe sorrir.

- Algo que combinasse com ele, é claro.

- Sim, mas o quê?

- Bem, se fosse para uma pessoa extrovertida, eu daria alguns doces, ou um perfume com cheiro de frutas cítricas, como os que eu dei para Yamamoto-san... Mas se fosse para uma pessoa um pouco mais fechada, como o caso de Gokudera-sama, creio que seria algo mais parecido com um relógio ou um brinco... Ou talvez até uma corrente nova para seu anel.

- Entendo. – e sorriu – Obrigado, Lambo. Ah sim, esta é a sua missão. Chrome vai também para dar a você alguma assistência, já que você não faz isso muito. Vocês partirão amanhã.

- Obrigado Decimo e foi um prazer ajudar. – Lambo disse, enquanto saía da sala.

Cinco segundos. O tempo necessário para o menor dos guardiões de afastar. E mais três segundos para a cabeça de Tsuna brincar com a gravidade e encontrar-se com a mesa. Duramente.

As idéias de Lambo eram boas. Realmente boas. E Tsuna as considerou nos cinco segundos enquanto ele se afastava, mas... Não. Não combinava em nada com Hibari. Em primeiro lugar, o Guardião da Nuvem não parecia comer doces. Ele parecia detestá-los e mesmo se gostasse, não adiantaria em nada comprar alguma guloseima para ele, sendo que a variedade era grande demais enquanto sua paciência era curta. Perfumes? Há, a única essência que o Vongola Tenth já sentiu em seu subordinado foi um cheiro férreo... Quase meio _salgado_. E se isso fosse vendido em frascos, definitivamente eles tinham a forma humana. E respiravam.

Brincos estavam fora de questão. Ponto final. E um relógio... Bem, era uma idéia a ser considerada, muito embora ele nunca se lembrasse de ter visto Hibari Kyoya usando um relógio. Mas também nunca o viu se atrasar, então...

Não, não, não. Tsuna sacudiu a cabeça. Entregar um relógio a Hibari implicaria que ele estava atrasado e o faria perguntar ao Chefe Vongola se ele por acaso acreditava que ele precisava de um. O que acarretaria em uma briga e que levaria o Decimo a ser assassinado cruelmente por tonfas pesadas.

Afastou o pensamento. Certo, os conselhos do Lambo foram bons. Mesmo assim, Hibari não era bom o suficiente para eles.

- Hey, Tsuna! – Yamamoto chamou, sem nem bater na porta – Nossa, você está com uma cara péssima! – e um sorriso alegre – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O que você daria de presente para Hibari Kyoya? – Na lata. Bem, às vezes ele tinha de ser parecido com Xanxus. Às vezes.

- Ora, isso é simples! Eu daria para ele um cãozinho.

Silêncio.

Muito silêncio.

…Como é que é?

- Um... Cãozinho?

- Sim! Na verdade, ele parece que gosta mais de gatos, mas deixá-los perto de um pássaro como o Hibird poderia causar confusão. Além do mais, eles são companheiros e divertidos e todo mundo gosta dele.

_É, é uma boa idéia. Se não fosse pelo fato de o Hibari-san não gostar de companhia, não se divertir muito e muito menos não gostar do que os outros gostam._

- Obrigado, Yamamoto. Vou pensar no assunto.

- Por quê? Hoje é aniversário dele? – antes que Tsuna pudesse responder, o Guardião da Chuva completou: - Que ótimo! Então acho que darei a ele uma cacatua!

Mas. Que. Infernos...

- Acho que...

- É uma boa idéia?! Você também?! Eu sei, cacatuas combinam com cães. Que bom, vou dizer que você que me ajudou a escolher. – e sorriu ternamente. – Valeu, Tsuna!

- Não, espera aí! Eu...

- Depois você me fala! Eu tenho de comprar uma cacatua! – e sorriu, acenando.

O Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, demorou exatos dez segundos para entender que aquele sorriso e aquele aceno do Guardião da Chuva, Yamamoto Takeshi, poderiam ser os últimos de sua vida.

E correu.

**X**

Os corredores da mansão dos Vongola pareciam incrivelmente maiores quando Tsuna entrava em desespero, mas naquele dia eles pareciam piores ainda. Não que ele ligasse muito para isso naquele momento; apenas andava o mais rápido possível, suando frio, e pensava nas mil e uma maneiras de como o corpo de Yamamoto Takeshi iria aparecer se ele não o impedisse.

..._No meu quarto, provavelmente vai ser no meu quarto. O Hibari-san vai fazer isso apenas para me mostrar que eu sou o próximo. Ou um dia eu vou assinar papéis na minha sala e vão me dizer que o Yamamoto voltou e quando eu o mandar entrar ele vai estar dentro de dois baldes¹ e..._

Antes que sua mente pudesse pensar em mais momentos como esse, seu físico abandonado pela mente trombou com uma pessoa. E como essa pessoa era mais alta e mais forte – não que isso fosse difícil –, Tsunayoshi foi para o chão. Duramente.

- Opa! – a voz conhecida exclamou – Foi mal, Sawada.

A mão forte de Ryohei o levantou pela gola e o fez ficar em pé. Apenas uma mão.

- Oh, bom tarde! – e deu um sorriso aliviado. Não ele não era Hibaria. Ainda. – Como vai? E a Kyoko?

- Vamos muito bem, chefe! – e sorriu, mostrando os dentes – Kyoko sente a sua falta, como sempre. Mas eu disse que sua vida como cantor italiano profissional continuava agitada como sempre.

- Ah... – e corou, sem graça. Algumas vezes ele odiava como Ryohei inventava essas mentiras completamente impossíveis e inimagináveis.

- Um dia desses ela me pediu para que você desse a ela um DVD autografado, para ela ouvir e mostrar para as amigas que ela conhecesse um cara famoso. – e ele ficou vermelho quando disse isso, desviando os olhares do mais novo por um momento – Mas nós podemos resolver isso, sabe? É só nós gravarmos um DVD especialmente para ela e etc. Não é tão difícil assim.

Tsuna pensou em dizer não. Pensou em usar toda a sua influência mafiosa e dizer um belo não, mas ele não pôde fazer isso porque se lembrou de Yamamoto e sua possível morte. E temeu novamente.

- Nii-san, você viu o Yamamoto por aí?

Ryohei pareceu ponderar por um momento.

- Oh, sim, ele acabou de passar por mim dizendo que precisava comprar uma cacatua, mas eu não entendi bem o motivo.

- Ah não! Precisamos impedi-lo!

- E por quê? Mafiosos não podem ter cacatuas?

- Ele quer dar a cacatua para o Hibari-san! – e começou a andar rápido de novo, sabendo que o mais velho o acompanharia.

- Por que ele daria uma cacatua para o idiota lá?

- Porque hoje é aniversário dele! – e então parou de andar. Oh, ele não devia ter dito isso.

- HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO HIBARI-SAN?! – Ryohei gritou, feliz. Mas então ficou sério novamente e estalou os dedos, aborrecido – Droga, o Yamamoto escolheu um ótimo presente mesmo.

Silêncio. Silêncio mórbido e escuro e triste.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Como não? Cacatuas são ótimos animais! Mas eu não estou surpreso. O Yamamoto sempre escolhe vários presentes legais e sabe como as pessoas se sentem.

Tsuna sentiu vontade de rir. De verdade. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele os risos cairiam em forma de lágrimas.

_Esse deve ser um daqueles momentos em que as pessoas dizem que seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Gah, não é hora de pensar assim! Eu tenho que explicar de uma maneira simples e rápida que o Yamamoto corre perigo e..._

-... Mas não nos preocupemos com isso. Eu vou comprar um presente muito mais legal que uma cacatua!

_...Mas hein?_

- Ou melhor, eu e você! – e antes que o chefe entendesse o que estava acontecendo, um dos braços fortes de Ryohei lhe enlaçaram e o viraram para a janela, para encarar o sol que brilhava lá fora – Vamos encontrar o presente perfeito para Hibari Kyoya que vai ser muito melhor que uma cacatua! – Tsuna podia sentir o calor dos olhos flamejantes do senpai, nesse momento – TO THE EXTREME²!

E assim que gritou sua típica frase, largou o pobre chefe da máfia e correu para o seu carro, gritando mil e umas idéias.

Sawada Tsunayoshi nem se deu ao trabalho de se levantar. Agora tinha _dois_ guardiões mortos.

**X**

Cinqüenta e nove minutos e dezoito segundos depois, Dokuro Chrome caminhava pelos corredores da mansão em busca de seu amado chefe e o encontrou em estado de choque no chão.

_Alguma coisa ruim deve ter acontecido para abalá-lo desse jeito!_

_Então vá vê-lo, minha querida_. A voz sempre carinhosa de Mukuro ecoou e ela apenas concordou, aproximando-se.

- Chefe? Está tudo bem?

Ao som de sua voz, Tsuna pareceu acordar de seu transe.

- Ah, olá Chrome. Como vai? – seus olhos hesitavam em encontrar os da garota, mas assim o fez.

- Algum problema?

- Ah não, não, nenhum... – porém parou de falar por um segundo para continuar, atropeladamente – O que você daria de aniversário para Hibari Kyoya?

Algumas pessoas pensariam que após falhar duas vezes e perder dois guardiões, dizer a mesma coisa para outro seria loucura. E realmente era, mas Tsuna não pensou assim. E por quê? Bem, por um único motivo: Dokuro Chrome e Rokudo Mukuro eram praticamente um único ser, o que implicaria que, se as coisas ficassem feias de verdade, uma luta entre Hibari Kyoya e o Guardião da Névoa acalmaria os ânimos do aniversariante... E servia como um ótimo presente de aniversário, também.

...É, quando você se torna um chefe da máfia aprende a ser uma pessoa controlada, calma, fria e filha-da-puta. O céu é azul, as árvores são verdes e a vida é assim. Deal with it³.

Mas voltando ao jovem chefe dos Vongola, a pergunta silenciou Chrome por um tempo e isso assustou um pouco Tsuna. Talvez tenha sido um erro, ele concluiu, engolindo em seco. Talvez ela e Mukuro tenha brigado e ele tenha jogado a jovem menina de um precipício e...

-... Acho que eu compraria uma caixa daquelas de joalherias para o Hibari-san.

Ah, que bom que ela respondeu e... O quê?

-... Por quê?

- Bem, como ele destrói muitos anéis durante as suas lutas com as boxes, nada melhor que dar uma caixa dessas para ele guardar seus anéis e não perdê-los por sua casa – se é que ele consegue perder.

- Idéia inteligente. – muito, muito inteligente.

- Obrigada! – e Chrome sorriu, um pouco corada.

Ainda bem que havia alguém inteligente ali com ele. Mas logo sua felicidade foi para outra dimensão – literalmente, quase – e a menina ficou novamente em silêncio.

- Ah, esqueça a minha idéia! Mukuro-sama disse que encontrou uma coisa muito mais divertida e que ele mesmo vai bolar o presente para o Hibari-san.

-... O quê?

Lamentavelmente, antes que Tsunayoshi conseguisse impedir ou tentar entender direito, Rokudo Mukuro tomou o controle do corpo de Chrome e apareceu diante do jovem chefe.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, olá de novo. – e sorriu maliciosamente.

Silêncio.

Grande silêncio.

Enorme silêncio.

- Eu sei, não é necessário palavras para expressar sua felicidade em me ver.

- NÃO É ISSO E VOCÊ SABE! – e enfim Tsuna levantou-se.

- Bem, eu adoraria discutir isso com você, mas eu tenho que planejar o presente para o nosso jovem Guardião da Nuvem.

- Você vai o quê? – e o outro fez uma expressão indescritível, como muitos fariam em seu lugar.

- Kufufu. Ora, é uma ocasião única. – e seus dedos longos jogaram seus cabelos para trás, numa pose muito Hollywoodiana. – E por mais que minha querida Chrome tenha tido uma idéia boa, nada superará a minha.

Tsuna ficou com medo em perguntar, mas...

- E seria...?

- Kufufu, isso é segredo. Mas saiba que envolve um tutu de bailarina, meias calças pretas, salto ponta-de-agulha, calda de chocolate e algumas algemas e bandagens.

-… O quê?

Uma risada alta demais, mas não tão assustadora quanto as palavras ditas há segundos, ecoou.

- Não posso perder mais tempo aqui, meu caro. Falamos-nos depois. Isto é, amanhã.

E, com sua extravagância de sempre, abriu a janela do corredor e pulou para a árvore mais próxima, para depois sumir assim como aconteceu com a Inteligência daqueles guardiões.

Sem mais saber o que fazer, Tsuna caiu de joelhos no chão e, agarrando seus cabelos com força, gritou a plenos pulmões.

- ONDE O GOKUDERA FOI PARAR?!

**X**

Longe dali, Gokudera Hayato espirrou. Virou-se para o norte e encarou as montanhas, na direção de onde seria a mansão dos Vongola. Soltou uma última baforada do seu cigarro e disse para si mesmo:

- Não sei por que, mas estou com uma ligeira sensação de que algo ruim está acontecendo...

Mas ele não tinha a menor idéia.

**X**

Recuperado e faltando apenas algumas horas para Hibari Kyoya chegar, Tsuna foi fazer a única coisa que encontrou em sua mente: matar Dino Cavalone e fazer parecer um acidente. Se ele morresse, qualquer idéia de seus guardiões seria substituída por uma dor no coração e... Ah, a quem ele estava querendo enganar, foi culpa do loiro que essas coisas acabaram acontecendo e ele merecia pagar.

No fim, quem pagou foi ele ao receber uma cabeçada acidental.

- Ah, Tsuna, desculpe! – e o italiano se aproximou aos tropeções do amigo mafioso.

- Onde estão Romario e os outros? – a primeira pergunta que você _deve_ fazer a Dino, se ele estiver sozinho.

- Ah, eles não queriam que eu saísse para comprar um presente para Kyoya, então eu fugi.

-... Acho que eles não queriam que você morresse pelas mãos do Kyoya, isso sim.

Dino riu.

- Ah, mas isso é impossível. Ano passado, por exemplo, eu fiz um bolo para o Kyoya e acidentalmente tropecei e joguei o bolo nele... – _E VOCÊ CONTA ISSO COM UM SORRISO?_, Tsuna pensou, tentando não parecer tão assustado assim –_..._ e estou vivo aqui e agora, não?

É, ele tinha um ponto. Mas ele não era muito válido.

- Certo, eu vi a morte na minha frente e outras coisas, mas tudo ficou bem no fim. Além disso, esse ano eu comprei o presente perfeito para ele! – e mexeu em uma sacola enorme, puxando assim um grande, enorme, bichinho de pelúcia.

-... Parece o Hibird.

- Eu sei! E por isso eu comprei para o Kyoya. Sabe, quando eu vi isso eu tive a certeza de que ele iria gostar!

E ele estava certo. Hibari sempre gostou bastante de Hibird e ganhar uma versão peluda e enorme dele era o presente perfeito. Maldito Cavalone que entende o Guardião da Nuvem!

- E você, o que comprou para ele?

Silêncio. E durante esse momento, Tsuna pensou em responder o que passava na sua mente.

_Bem, eu não comprei nada, mas vou dar para o Hibari a oportunidade de ele matar todos os meus guardiões! Será que ele vai gostar disso?_

- Nada. – sussurrou, tentando se controlar para não ter um ataque nervoso.

Isso surpreendeu Dino.

- Como assim _nada_?

- Ainda não achei nada que combine com ele e...

- Bem, então é melhor se apressar, porque o Hibari conseguiu um vôo mais cedo e pegou-o.

E nesse instante Tsuna perdeu o auto-controle de seu corpo. Totalmente.

Mas se você acha que ele começou a gritar e a chorar como uma garotinha assustada, você se engana. Afinal, ele era um importante chefe da máfia e Reborn lhe ensinou que isso era algo que somente os fracos faziam.

Então o que ele fez? Você pergunta com um rosto assustado e em pânico e em aflição e curiosidade.

Ora, ele correu.

**X**

Quando o homem de terno adentrou na joalheria, a atendente achou que seria um assalto. Mas ele estava afobado, suando frio e tremendamente assustado, então ela concluiu que, que bom!, era só mais uma pessoa tendo um ataque do coração.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele lhe pediu para ver as jóias.

- Qual delas, senhor?

- Qual...Quer...Anel.

- Pois bem, senhor. – e puxou o mostruário.

As jóias que escolheu eram definitivamente as mais caras. Porque ela bem conhecia o tipo daquele sujeito: brigou com a namorada que manda nele e, para se redimir, resolveu comprar uma jóia linda para ela, apenas para não morrer. As peças que estavam naquele mostruário eram os anéis de diamante, de ouro e de prata, ou de outras jóias e metais igualmente finos.

- Eu...Quero...Com...Prar...O...Mos...Truário.

Silêncio.

- Perdão, senhor?

- Eu quero a droga do mostruário! – ele disse, de uma vez, para depois se apoiar no vidro (_que não era permitido o apoio_) e voltar a respirar.

-... Todas as jóias?

- Não!...Só...A...Droga...Da caixa de anéis...Ai, meus...Pulmões!

A jovem encarou o homem e depois a caixa onde se colocava os anéis. Sujeitinho estranho esse. Pensou em falar com o gerente para perguntar o que se fazer nessas horas, porém o alarme da malícia e maldade soou em sua cabecinha limitada. Ela ganhava por comissão, afinal.

Um sorriso inocente, mas maldito, se desenhou em seu rosto e ela disse, simplesmente:

- Para comprar o mostruário é necessário comprar todas as jóias que estão nele.

Ela achou que ele realmente ia ficar bravo e gritar com ela – pelo menos ela tentara! – como qualquer ser humano normal. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele bateu com força um cartão de crédito naquele vidro limpo e empurrou para ela, levemente.

Um silêncio se alojou na loja enquanto ela tentava entender o quanto ganhara na loteria, naquele dia.

Uau, ele realmente devia amar sua garota!

**X**

Eram quase sete horas da noite. Tsuna batia seus pés no chão, impaciente, enquanto se lembrava que, dos seus guardiões, apenas Lambo e Gokudera voltariam a lhe servir. No fim, não conseguiu salvar nenhum dos outros... E sentia-se realmente mal por isso.

Mas o bom era que a Varia possuía integrantes realmente fortes e seria bom ver caras novas por ali.

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Por deus! Ele não prestava.

Encarou o relógio uma vez mais e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ok, eram apenas sete horas. Talvez ele tivesse tempo de impedir os outros de dar aqueles presentes e então tudo ficaria bem e...

...A porta se escancarou tão violentamente que Tsuna endireitou-se inconscientemente na sua poltrona. E então um Hibari Kyoya muito, mas muito, mas _muito bravo __mesmo_ adentrou, marchando.

...Com uma cacatua no ombro esquerdo.

...Oh meu deus! Tsuna esqueceu-se que ele era o único que sabia de seu aniversário! Engoliu em seco, começando a rezar.

- Por que _todos_ sabiam do meu aniversário, Herbívoro?

Tsuna bolou uma mentira fraca em sua mente. _Eles fuçaram na minha agenda e viram e então deu nisso e eu não consegui impedir_, mas antes que pudesse dizê-la, a cacatua soltou um pio e o mundo desabou entre os dois.

Sawada Tsunayoshi enganou-se. _Essa_ sim era uma cena que se não fosse trágica, seria engraçada. Muito engraçada. Principalmente com Hibari levando a cacatua no ombro.

- Perdeu a língua, Herbívoro?

_Sim, eu perdi, eu perdi e não quero encontrá-la_.

Os olhos de Hibari o encaravam ferozmente. E com razão. Além do mais, foi uma surpresa tremenda para ele ser abordado no aeroporto por um Ryohei que lhe empurrava um bonequinho africano de vodu que se parecia muito com ele mesmo e um Yamamoto que brincava com a cacatua, dizendo que ela iria combinar perfeitamente com o cachorro que Tsuna lhe daria. Como assim bonequinho vodu e cacatua? Quem dá presentes assim? E como eles sabiam do seu aniversário?

Então, ao conseguir fugir deles, pelas graças de uma moto alugada, Hibari chegou a seu quarto de hotel e deparou-se com um Mukuro nu, segurando uma maldita roupa bailarina-barra-prostituta e cantando "Parabéns a você" em italiano enquanto lambuzava seus dedos na calda de chocolate libidinosamente.

Foi medonho. Até para Hibari Kyoya. Tanto que ele perdeu a vontade de lutar contra esse cara e afastou-se hesitantemente do quarto, disposto a matar Dino Cavalone. Que por acaso estava na porta do hotel balançando uma réplica do Hibird como uma criança que ganhou um prêmio idiota.

Era demais para ele.

- Herbívoro. Foi tudo culpa sua? – sussurrou, estreitando os olhos.

Tsuna não podia mentir. E sabia disso. Senão nunca seria um Chefe Vongola tão bom quanto os outros esperavam. Grandes poderes vinham com grandes responsabilidades, não? Então, essa era uma: falar a verdade para um assassino e ser assassinado de maneira dolorosa e...

- Decimo! Eu cheguei! – a voz de Gokudera ecoou enquanto ele adentrava na sala.

O silêncio se fez, então. Tsuna e Hibari encararam surpresos por Gokudera – que estava em missão – e o italiano encarava, bem, a cacatua no ombro de Hibari.

-... Por que raio você tem uma cacatua no seu ombro?

Entretanto, o moreno não deu atenção ao comentário e apenas sorriu para Gokudera, maliciosamente. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, aproximou-se do italiano e o levantou, carregando-o no ombro.

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU IDIOTA?!

- Hey, _Chefe_. – sussurrou Hibari, tentando conter o sorriso.

- NÃO ME IGNORE, MALDITO!

- Obrigado pelo presente. Eu adorei.

Os olhos de Tsuna se abriram em entendimento e a porta se fechou. A cacatua sobrevoou uma ou duas vezes a sala antes de pousar na mesa do Guardião do Céu e virar a cabeça carinhosamente para um dos lados, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o Vongola pôde enfim sorrir, muito mais calmo. Afundou na poltrona confortável e suspirou, satisfeito.

- Mais um problema resolvido. – ele disse para a cacatua, que piou, meio que concordando.

Ah! Ele era mesmo um ótimo chefe da máfia.

**Omake 1**

Gokudera acordou cansado e dolorido. Seus olhos imploravam para ficar mais tempo fechados, mas estava óbvio que ele precisava se levantar. Ser o braço direito era um cargo importante, afinal.

Uma movimentação no quarto chamou sua atenção. Virou o rosto apenas para deparar-se com Hibari, que abotoava sua camisa, lentamente. Não demorou em o moreno perceber que era observado. Ele sorriu.

- Desculpe, acho que não podemos tomar banho juntos hoje, pois eu tenho uma missão importante hoje.

- NÃO PERGUNTEI ISSO! E qual é a missão?

- Não sei.

- Como assim "_não sabe_"?

- Era para ela me ser entregue ontem, mas eu estava ocupado. – e lançou um breve olhar malicioso para o italiano.

- COMO É QUE É? SEU IDIOTA! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE QUE VOCÊ TEM DE SE PREOCUPAR PRIMEIRO COM AS MISSÕES E DEPOIS- – mas foi cortado por dedos que seguraram firmemente seu queixo.

- Eu queria tanto que você tivesse essa energia na cama. – sussurrou, antes de beijar aqueles lábios e dirigir-se para a porta.

- NÃO DIGA ESSAS COISAS, SEU SAFADO!

O rosto de Gokudera estava vermelho, mas Hibari não viu. E quando o moreno parou na porta, como se já tivesse planejado, Hayato fez questão de esconder o embaraço.

- Ah sim. Eu tenho de voltar depois dessa missão para um relatório. Então eu te vejo novamente quando eu voltar. – e piscou para o outro, que voltou a corar.

Então Hibari enfim partiu e Gokudera, muito nervoso e vermelho, afundou novamente na cama e puxou um cigarro, que acendeu rapidamente. Deu o primeiro trago e afastou-o dos lábios para soltar a fumaça num suspiro.

E sorriu.

**Omake 2, Parte I**

- MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO FAZER ISSO! – Tsuna gritou, lágrimas caindo dos olhos e com um microfone rosa numa das mãos, enquanto a outra tentava impedir que o vestido curto, vermelho e incrivelmente justo subisse ainda mais.

- MAS A KYOKO PEDIU UM DVD SEU! – Ryohei respondeu, enquanto balançava a pequena filmadora, contente.

- E O QUE RAIO ISSO TEM A VER COM UM HOMEM TRAVESTIDO?

- 'TÁ BRINCANDO? GAROTAS ADORAM ESSAS COISAS! DÁ UMA OLHADA SÓ NO TAL DE MANA!

- ESSA NÃO É A QUESTÃO, RYOHEI!

**Omake 3**

Chrome acordou incrivelmente cansada. Era como se um trator tivesse passado por cima – e talvez por dentro – dela. Levantou-se da cama, notando apenas naquele momento que estava nua. Mas não ficou muito encabulada, porque sabia que isso, às vezes, era normal. Ressaca era uma vadia, afinal.

Coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. Que estranho, não se lembrava de ter ido para aquele hotel. Bem, não se lembrava de Mukuro-sama ter trocado de corpo com ela e... Ah. Isso fazia total sentido. A nudez, a sensação de ter sido atropelada, a ressaca...

Mukuro-sama era um homem e homens precisam aliviar a tensão, não? A única coisa estranha é que foi justamente com Hibari, mas tudo bem, Chrome não julgava as pessoas.

Uma coisa movimentou-se na cama. _Deve ser o Hibari-san_, ela concluiu. Preparou seu melhor sorriso para entregar ao outro, apenas para não parecer muito estranho.

No entanto, de debaixo das cobertas, apenas saiu um jovenzinho de cabelos verdes, de roupa de bailarina, meia-calça rasgada e salto alto de prostituta. E ele estava coberto de chocolate, também! A pobre Chrome apenas o encarou, incrédula.

Por sua vez, Fran não percebeu que ela estava ali. Coçou a cabeça e bocejou, como era de costume em todas as manhãs e então deu um sorriso pervertido lembrando do que ocorrera na noite passada. Quando seu mestre lhe pediu para ir naquele lugar, ele esperava tudo, menos aquilo. E seria divertido encarar Mukuro nos olhos e perguntar "Foi bom para você?". Uma vitória pessoal, talvez.

Então ele a notou. Nua, assustada e completamente sem entender alguma coisa. Dokuro Chrome estava à sua frente, os olhos esbugalhados e a mente definhando aos poucos.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais alguns segundos...

...Até ambos gritarem.

**Omake 4**

Lambo acordou, assustado com os gritos. Minha nossa, alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Atentado terrorista, talvez? Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma mão forte segurou seu pulso.

- Ah, bom dia. – disse, sorrindo encabulado.

- Volte a dormir. – a outra pessoa sussurrou, pressionando seu rosto contra o travesseiro.

- Mas e esse...?

- Não é da sua conta, apenas volte a dormir.

O Bovino apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça e voltou a se aconchegar na cama, de frente para aquela pessoa. E então se lembrou do que ocorrera ontem.

- Sabe, ontem o Chefe Vongola pediu minha opinião.

- Ah é? Sobre o quê?

- Presentes.

-... Isso não é muito importante.

- Pareceu para ele. E para mim. – sussurrou, meio que provocando. _Criança maldita_, o outro pensou.

- Bom para você, então.

- Sim. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Acho que foi o melhor momento da minha vida.

A outra pessoa enfim o encarou. Os olhos negros eram profundos e sedutores e não havia sorriso naquele rosto.

- Devo ficar ofendido?

Uma risada adolescente.

- Desculpe, mas você entendeu.

- Não entendi não. – o outro repreendeu – Além do mais, pra que ficar feliz com o que é banal? Você já tem a mim.

Lambo sorriu, beijando aqueles lábios assassinos.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci disso.

Sim, Lambo não tinha motivos para ficar feliz com banalidades como satisfazer o Chefe Vongola. Merda, ele já tinha Reborn.

**Omake 5**

- Ontem foi divertido, sabia?

- Sim. E aí, ele gostou da cacatua?

- Ele pareceu bem surpreso. Então acho que ele gostou.

- Que bom! Porque o Kyoya também adorou o meu super Hibird!

- Ah, mas era uma graça mesmo. Queria saber onde você encontrou.

- Vou te dizer: foi pura sorte!

- Queria que comigo fosse assim também. Matei-me para encontrar aquela Cacatua!

- Foi difícil encontrar em cima da hora?

- Muito. ...Opa! Falando nisso, já está na hora de encontrar minha namorada.

- Ah... Uma namorada, é?

- Pois é. Vamos almoçar juntos para comemorar.

- Comemorar? Por acaso é alguma data especial?

- Não, não. Vamos comemorar porque ontem ela conseguiu a maior comissão da vida dela. Parece que um cara afobado foi na joalheria onde ela trabalha. Ele queria comprar apenas a caixa de mostruário, mas ela disse que ele só iria conseguir comprar aquilo se ele comprasse todas as jóias. E ele fez isso!

- Nossa, mas que idiota!

- Pois é! Eu também não acreditei quando ela me disse isso. Ainda bem que eu não conheço uma pessoa tão tapada assim!

**Omake 2, parte II**

- Atchim!

- Que foi, Sawada-san? Algum problema?

- Hum, acho que estou ficando doente.

(_e, enfim, o fim_).

* * *

¹ - Baseado num capítulo de "Angel" da última temporada. Ou penúltima – não me lembro agora. Isso aconteceu realmente com um dos empregados dele e foi um dos capítulos mais engraçados. Só perde para o bichinho de pelúcia e a ida à Itália /fangirl

² - Como eu leio em inglês eu prefiro que as frases estejam em inglês mesmo. A tradução seria mais "Ao extremo!", a frase-feita do Ryohei que todos conhecemos e amamos (L)

³ - "Lide com isso". Porque eu não consigo traduzir essa frase. Não consigo mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, podem me dar um tiro. Bem na minha fuça, porque eu mereço. O que raio foi isso? Acho que essa foi a pior tentativa de humor que eu já tive. Pior que a "Sina". Mas tudo bem, eu tentei.

Não sei muito que dizer dessa fanfic, só "perdão" ao pessoal que visita o fandom por ter que lidar com esse monstro de quinze páginas por aqui. Sério.

Os Omakes são culpa das fanfics do Emperor Hades que eu andei lendo e, bem, acabei conhecendo e adorando a idéia. Tanto que os créditos são dele e somente dele quanto a isso. E o Omake II foi dividido em duas partes porque essa foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de deixar certinho cinco Omakes e continuar a história do Tsuna. Porque eu não resisti. Podem me dar um tiro por isso também.

Não tenho muito que dizer, apenas desculpe Becca, por esse presente horrível. Tentei fazer algo legal depois de ter lido a PopcornPorn, mas me dei mal D8 E desculpe Abra por ter betado isso. Se seus olhos sangraram, eu te dou os meus. São cegos, mas funcionam, eu acho.

E eu to babando na frente do PC agora, morta de sono, então beijos a todos.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_e se algum corajoso for favoritar essa fanfic, por favor __comente__. Ou sofra as conseqüências_)

**N/A: **A de Abracadabra. Enfim. Não, Hee, meus olhos não estão sangrando e eu devo ser mais cega que você. Eles só estão molhados de tanto que eu chorei de rir nos Omakes, dica. Enfim, espero que você não me mate por eu ter traduzido tudo, menos a frase amor do Ryohei e o Deal with it. Perdão (_N/A.: A de Hee –q Sem problema nenhum. Aliás, eu é que agradeço s2_). E a Becca deve estar radiante de felicidade agora. Beijos. (L)

(leiam e comentem e favoritem, seus preguiçosos)

(ah, Hee, eu peguei o Omake Reborn/Lambo para mim. Desculpe, Becca.)


End file.
